


alarm.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Sometimes, Lo-Lo needs a little help getting up in the mornings - well, afternoons. Well, evenings.





	alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️frostmaster with somnophilia?

Holy  _cats_ , is Loki cute.

En Dwi grins to himself as he rolls over in bed, smoothly setting his arms either side of Lo-Lo’s hips and looking down at his face, his lips quirked into an easy smile. Loki? He’s  _out_  of it. They’d been up, uh, pretty late last night - well, late this afternoon - and Loki is sprawled on his back, so exhausted he hasn’t even done that, uh, that cute little thing he does, curling up into a  _ball_  as if somebody would, uh,  _hurt_  him in his sleep…

His expression is mostly slack, but there is still that little  _pinched_  anxiety he gets - not, uh, not exactly  _Resting Bitch Face_ , but certainly, uh, Resting  _Nervous Wreck_ … Loki’s brow is tightly furrowed, a few lines on his forehead, and his lips are downturned at their edges.

“Lo-Lo,” En Dwi purrs. “You awake?” He reaches out, patting Loki’s cheek, and the kid just, ha, he doesn’t even  _stir_. Golly. Makes a guy want to do, uh, terrible stuff. 

Not that  _En Dwi_  would. Ha. Never.

Sliding down the bed, he drags the covers away from Loki’s legs - guy can’t sleep without  _something_  on top of him, big, uh, big comfort thing there, probably says something about his underlying issues - and pushes his thighs apart. He’s gentle about it, slow, and Loki grunts quietly, his knees parting with ease.

En Dwi plays over the lines of his pussy, licks over his fingers and drags them over the  _cutest_  little lips in the world, sees Loki’s hips twitch just slightly. His thumb goes to that wonderful cock - so  _tiny_  - and rubs an easy circle over its base: in his sleep, Loki exhales lowly.

It doesn’t take much. Even when Loki’s  _conscious_ , it doesn’t take much. Loki is soon wet, just from a little teasing - it’s, uh, it’s easy to get him going - and the Grandmaster lines himself up, nice and careful. Arranging himself neatly between Loki’s thighs, his cockhead pressing just against Loki’s lips, he shifts his hands over pretty boy’s neck, ghosting over the skin.

When he slides inside, in one easy movement, he squeezes tight around Loki’s throat, and Loki wakes with a choked (ha!) sound of surprise and a  _whine_ , and the Grandmaster moans at the feeling of that shocked cunt squeezing around him, so–

“Perfect,” the Grandmaster whispers, and he sees Loki’s haze of confusion, his wide, sleepy eyes, and he fucks him wide awake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
